In the eyes of a demon Vincent's story
by Tifa303
Summary: The final fantasy gang are back. findout the truth about Vincent and what secrets lie beyound the crater. contains violence. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**In the eyes of a demon.**

**Vincent's story.**

**Summary:** The Final Fantasy gang are back in this cryptic tale of evil and deceit. Find out the true side of Vincent and the real secrets which lie beyond the walls of the crater. Please read and review, and be nice this is my first story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own final fantasy from 7-9 or any of its characters.

**In the beginning.**

It has been one thousand years since the reign of the Dark Lord, Kuja. Since that time of destruction and chaos, peace has once again been restored to the planet Gaia. Humans have flourished and the wildlife has returned to the desolate islands.

However, the ruins of ancient cities still remain, hidden within dark forests and abandoned valleys. They lurk here, waiting for the time when they would rise as great cities once again.

Now their time is almost here.

Kuja still sleeps, but for how long?

Humanities time is almost up, who will save them?


	2. Chapter 2

**In the eyes of a demon.**

**Vincent's story.**

**Summary:** The Final Fantasy gang are back in this cryptic tale of evil and deceit. Find out the true side of Vincent and the real secrets which lie beyond the walls of the crater. Please read and review, and be nice this is my first story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own final fantasy from 7-9 or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Realisations**

It was dark in the forest, but Vincent didn't mind. He was like a shadow himself, slowly making his way through the trees.

As he came to an opening in that enchanted forest, he stopped, dead in his footsteps. As he stood there, a flash lighted up in front of him. He collapsed and there was darkness until he rose and stood on his feet. There in front of him he saw visions of the past of the forest itself, visions of destruction and chaos, monstrous beings, not unlike his own demons, sprouted out from the ground.

In an instant, the vision was gone and all was normal, he was back in the forest. Atop a ledge. '_The visions are back'_ he thought as he trembled and fell to his knees, tears now streaming down his pale white face for the first time in years, "how…..how did this happen?" he mumbled, the tears never stopping. He looked up and behind him, at the vast forest surrounding his lone hunched figure. He turned back at the emptiness of the ledges edge ahead of him and slowly rose to his feet. He sighed and silently made his way towards the tip of the ledge and peered over, the tears now stemmed.

"What happened here?" he murmured.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a search party was taking place.

Cloud Strife, former SOLDIER, stood at the centre of a small group. He sighed an exasperated sigh and shook his head, "we will have to go look for Vincent, he's been too long out there already."

"Wonder where he went…." Aeris, a frail looking girl with emerald eyes and long hair tied in a braid, mumbled, fumbling with her dress.

Tifa, who was the opposite of Aeris by looks, as she had longer darker hair and a much more fuller figure. She was also a fighter and a martial arts specialist. She giggled, "he's probably sulking off somewhere," more giggles, "you know how 'dark and mysterious' he can be."

Aeris opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out, she was mesmerised by a white light shining in the depth of the forest.

"Watcha lookin' at? Barret asked Aeris, his voice gravely yet held a soft tone. He was huge in stature, his muscles rippling with every movement. He had dark skin and shortly cut hair. The only thing distinct was his formidable machine gun, grafted onto his right arm. His hardened face turns into a look of confusion when he gets no answer.

Aeris slowly steps away from the group and starts walking towards the light. Her walking turned into a run. Cloud immediately tried to run after her until a hand shot up in front of him, it was Tifa, "she needs to do this on her own. I feel it, she will be safe."

"Yeh! Let the chick have her fun for a while I'm #+ing beat!" exclaimed cid, taking a puff of his cigarette. This was the 'pilot' the group had acquired on their first mission. He had dusty blonde hair, cut slightly longer than Barret's and wore goggles on his forehead. He was built but not as much as Cloud or Barret. He sighed and headed back towards the massive airship, the Highwind, "let me know when you find that asshole Vincent yeah?" and he disappeared up the ladder.

Cloud thought for a moment _I can't just let her go, can I? _He looked around the group of people left, "ok we will stay here and keep guard until she comes back," then, reluctantly, he stepped back and sat next to Nanaki. He was feline in appearance, with fire red fur. His one eye glistened and showed wisdom beyond his age, whilst the other remained half closed, milky with blindness, and I slight scar across the lids. He was also very large. He said, with a tone of boredom, "maybe she found Vincent? He will keep her safe."

"I hope so…" Tifa whispered, barely audible as she looked sadly towards the direction Aeris had run to.

Finally, Aeris found where the light was coming from. She surveyed the area with awe. "Wow…" she commented, her voice broke at the beauty of her surroundings. There in front of her was a pool glistening in the moonlight. It was a mako pool, greenish blue in colour. A small rock waterfall trickled down towards, not steep, but still the liquid flowed as if falling from a great height.

She crept closer and peered into the pool. She saw her distorted reflection and laughed to herself. She reached a slender hand out and gently touched it with the tips of her fingers, creating gentle ripples.

Slowly she started to sway with motion of the waves, the voices of dead souls, held within the enchanted waters, filled her mind as the water dripped off her fingers. Her eyes glistened and shone with understanding, she must perform the sending, she was an ancient and needed to seal the souls held here. She stood and slowly took off her brown combat boots. She lifted her long pink dress and stepped into the shallow pool.

She waded to the centre and shivered a little at the cool feeling tingling through her body. She lifted her arm into an arc above her head and began to pray in the language known only to her race. Slowly she began to rise out of the water. Her hair broke free of its band and sprayed out behind her. As she surfaced and stood above the pool, her dress fanned out and she crossed her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes as a wall of mako swirled around her, the glowing spirits mixing within its depths. She opened her arms and her eyes and a light shone bright from the amulet around her neck. The light shot into the sky, like a beam of sunlight. Then it slowly faded.

The water subsided and Aeris drifted across the water, her figure slumped, eyes closed. She slowly fell onto the bank of the pool. She had passed out with exhaustion. She lay there sleeping; the pool still glistened and shone, giving an eerie look to the once beautiful waterfall of souls.

"She sure is taking her time," Nanaki complained, yawning, "wonder what is taking her so long." He stretched and stood up getting more alert.

"I'm gona go see if Cid needs a hand with the ship," Barret grumbled, knowing he would be left out of the search because of his size and stature.

Cloud nodded, "something is wrong," a cold leader-like tone was in his voice, "I knew I….we shouldn't have let her go alone."

Tifa nodded in agreement, "we should go look for her, it was my fault she went alone on the first place."

"Do not blame yourself, Tifa, we were all to blame," Nanaki explained as he trotted ahead, "I will lead the way."

And so the group of three made their way through the overgrowth.

Finally, with Nanaki's keen sense of smell, they found where the light was coming from. Then they saw Aeris, sprawled out on the bank. "Aeris!" they all cried. Cloud raced over to her, "Aeris wake up, please wake up!" he knelt down and lay her on his lap. He shook her gently and felt her heartbeat, "she's alive," he breathed, a look of relief on his pale face.

Tifa came over holding a green glowing orb, "it's cure material," she explained, "I've mastered it so it should work," a look of doubt quickly crossed her face but she looked away and passed it to Cloud regardless.

"Well we won't know until we try," Cloud replied. He took the material and held it close to his chest, then he started to pray. A bright greenish glow started to seep out from the orb and blanket itself over Aeris's body. After this, it started to sparkle, "cure!" he shouted and the green glow merged with Aeris and sparkled into nothingness.

Slowly, Aeris stirred, "huh? Wh…. What's going on?" she sat up and, realising she was still in Cloud's arms, shot up onto her feet, her face red with embarrassment, "oh ummm….why are you all here?"

"you were gone a long time, so we decided to see what you were doing," Nanaki informed her, "Cloud got worried," he chuckled a bit at this, but soon stopped when Cloud gave him a cold glare.

"Anyway….did you find Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"No," came the simple answer, "I found this pretty little pool though. But while is was looking into it, strange things happened. It felt like the souls of the planet themselves were here, the souls of the Cetra."

"The Cetra…" Cloud murmured, "did they say anything?"

"yes," Aeris continued, "they told me to perform the sending."

"Sending?" Tifa looked confused.

"The sending is the ritual done to depart the souls trapped in this world to the lifestream deep within the Earths core," Nanaki explained, "my grandpa told me a lot about this when he was alive."

Aeris nodded slightly, " they also told me stories of the past, stories of the pain they have suffered, the endless fighting that occurred here until the downfall of a great Lord."

"Great Lord? Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

Aeris shook her head, "they would not speak his name, they simply disappeared in the sending."

Cloud also shook his head, a look of confusion on his face, "this is too much for us to even begin to understand. We should look for Vincent. Hopefully we will make it back before dawn."

They all nodded in agreement and headed back into the woods.

Aeris looked back, "the Cetra, were here?" she whispered.

Slowly the small group made their way through the trees. The way seemed to get more difficult the further they went. Nanaki grunted from time to time as the lower branches kept scratching him.

Finally they reached a ledge. A lone figure stood at the far side. Tall in stature, with black clothing and a long crimson cape which covered the lower half of his face. A golden claw covered his left hand and forearm. His raven hair flowed like a black stream down his back. Vincent had his back to them, seemingly staring off into the distance. Hearing them approach, he turned to face them. His tear stained face showed the despair he felt. His crimson eyes were filled with sorrow.

Aeris approached him cautiously and spoke gently, "Vincent….are you ok?" He stood there, motionless. "Vincent?" She asked again, a worried tone in her voice.

Finally he spoke, "what are you doing here?" his tone was ice cold. It froze Aeris where she stood. He turned to face the others, "well? What are you doing here?" his voice sounding more annoyed, "Can't you see I would rather be alone?" he turned away from them and continued his silent brooding.

Fuming, Tifa went to wrench him back to turn to them, but Cloud stopped her, "Vincent," he began, his voice showed more authority, "what's going on? Why have you been gone so long? What exactly have you been doing all this time?"

Vincent sighed to himself _They will not cease their relentless questions. I must answer. _He answered in his usual calm tone, "Must you continue to question me? I grow bored of this."

**Authors note: **Woohoo first chapter up, yay! Sorry it's a bit long but hey theres a lot to write lol. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**In the eyes of a demon.**

**Vincent's story.**

**Summary:** The Final Fantasy gang are back in this cryptic tale of evil and deceit. Find out the true side of Vincent and the real secrets which lie beyond the walls of the crater. Please read and review, and be nice this is my first story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own final fantasy from 7-9 or any of its characters.

**Authors note: **(sniff, sob) still no reviews lol. Ah well it's early yet. Please read and review people it's a good story I promise. Chap 3 is up soon…….. I think……(taps chin).

**Chapter 2**

**Strangers in the dark**

Cloud stared at Vincent, "so what are you going to do now, just stand there all day?" he was getting more and more stressed, his unruly spiked blonde hair waving around in the increasing winds, "Vincent I…." he began, but was cut short by a scream from Vincent.

"NO!" Came the pained cry as his skin started to turn a blackish purple, "NO…..not…..now…..not…here." Pain was written across his face as his body pulsed and shook. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, burying his fingers in the soft dirt. His eyes burned and glowed a deeper crimson as huge black bat-like wings emerged from his back. Blood splattered on the ground as they tore threw the skin, making Vincent moan even more. They rose and tore threw his tattered cape, spreading out in a arc. Large, devil-like horns protruded from either side of his forehead, resulting in more pain. Vincent ground his teeth as sharp claws and talons replaced his feet and hands. _How…can this be? The demon…no…_Vincent's mind was full of questions that he himself could not answer, an evil presence made itself known, speaking threw his thoughts "**_come to me my bringer of death, there is a task I need to set for you" _**the voice disappeared as he screamed his last human cries at the others to run as far away as possible, to leave the forest. Then he let out a blood curdling roar, the transformation was complete.

As they heard the roar, Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki and Aeris fled the area, running back into the dense maze of trees.

"Wh…what about Vincent?" Aeris gasped, she was tiring already.

"I know this might sound cold, but we have to leave him. He's a monster, Aeris, no matter how hard he tries to hide it," Cloud said in the same monotone as before.

"NO! He's not a monster!" Aeris had stopped running, "he's human. You saw how he was before he changed. He was….normal, well sort of. Well anyway I'm going back for him," she huffed and started to run back.

"NO!" Cloud screamed, grabbing her roughly by the arm, "Aeris if you go back there alone, he will kill you," he thought for a moment, "I'll go with u."

"Me too!" Tifa piped up, "I'm not leaving him here either."

Cloud looked at Nanaki, the huge cat sighed, "I guess I should warn the others then?" he stated, though he knew the answer.

"Yes thanks Nanaki." Cloud said, nodding.

Nanaki strolled away while the others made their way back to Vincent, back to the danger.

Nanaki was bored of all the walking; he was tired and wanted a nap. Eventually he reached the huge airship and sighed, "I hope Cids already lit his cigarette." Cid seemed to have developed the habit of lighting his fags with the fiery tip of Nanaki's tail. It annoys Nanaki as he always ends up with ash in his fur which usually burns threw to the skin.

He steadied himself on the rope ladder and clumsily made his way up, slipping several times as he went.

When he reached the top, Barret was waiting for him, "Yo cat! Where's the others?" he bellowed.

"Still with Vincent." Came the calm reply.

"You mean they found him? Thank For that! When are they planning on bringin' the 'vampire' back anyway? Bout time we were leavin' you know?"

"It's not good news I'm afraid. Let me come inside, its best if you all hear it." Nanaki and Barret made their way to where Cid standing by the ships controls, cursing, "goddammit stupid ing machine!" he kicked the metal. The staff were patiently trying to teach him how to operate the new control system they had installed, "ah screw it!" he said stamping his foot and lighting up another fag. The staff chuckled and carried on with their duties.

"Hey! Guys!" he shouted as Barret and Nanaki came into the room, followed by Yuffie. She's small and fragile looking, but she is actually a descendant of the Ninjas from the western county of Wutai, now a resort town. She has short, dark hair and stormy grey eyes. She carries a huge shuriken and has an armguard which looks too big on her tiny arms. She walks over to Cid, "getting the hang of things I see." She giggled and jumped away in surprise as he threw an aggravated punch in her direction.

"Goddammit!" he scowled, "so," he turned his attention back to Nanaki and Barret, "any news on Vincent?"

Nanaki explained the whole story, about Aeris and the pool, and about the change in Vincent.

"Wow…" Exclaimed Yuffie, her mouth open and her eyes popped out.

"That's ed up," Cid growled, he never really like Vincent.

"We heard some screamin' before, what was that? Sounded like a wounded beast or summit," Barret asked, tapping his stubbled chin.

"Hmmm…." Nanaki pondered this for a moment before looking at the floor, "I am sorry, I do not know what or who made those noises, although they did appear to come from the direction I came from."

He eyed Yuffie with caution; she had a tendency to make braids in his mane.

"So what your saying is that theres some big piece of out there and we are just gona stand here and wait for the others!" Cid exploded, his cig falling from his mouth, "I say we fight that thing!"

"No, we have to wait here." Nanaki was calm but slowly losing his patience.

Cid grumbled, "Fine. I'll be in my study." He walked out leaving the rest of the group to think about what to do next.

Meanwhile, back on the ledge, Vincent perched himself on the edge like a giant bird. He scanned the area for any tell tale traces of the ruins he had seen so vividly in his vision _I do not understand _he thought _how is it I can still control my body even after the transformation has taken place. It must be…him._ He pondered that thought for a moment _that voice…who was it? _Then it came again, the voice, the one that had spoken to him before, the cruel cold voice "**_Vincent…..you are mine! Follow my orders! Come to me" _**Vincent winced_ who are you? Why are you enabling me to control the demon? Are you responsible for the visions?_ A pause, "**_yes I am responsible for the visions, I needed to show you what you and your kind are capable of, I needed to show you the real you that served me all those years ago. As for the demon, his conscience left you as soon as I made my presence within your mind; you are no longer under his control. Now, awaken Vincent! Or should I say CHAOS!" _**

The earth beneath Vincent's feet trembled as an opening formed beneath the ledge. He fell to his knees, screaming in agony as the demon soul inside him consumed his own. Slowly he rose to his feet, eyes glowing an eerie red.

At that moment, Cloud, Tifa and Aeris came bursting threw the trees. Chaos whipped around to face them, but he did not advance on them, Vincent's conscience was still clear inside his head, his soul had not been completely extinguished. Instead, he merely groaned and turned back.

Aeris stepped forward, "Vincent? Are you alright?" the question seemed inappropriate but she carried on, "what happened? Vincent? Vincent, can you here me?"

"My name is not Vincent," came the threatening reply, "I am Chaos. What do you want human?" he spat the last word with distaste.

This sudden reply startled Aeris. She fumbled with her dress and moved closer to the monster. Cloud tried to pull her back but she brushed him away.

Tifa was becoming increasingly worried. Concern was etched in every pretty feature of her face. She looked at the monster which no longer resembled her former lover, "Vincent please stop this. Please, stop fooling around." Tears brimmed her eyes as she realised the futility in her pleads.

"I told u I am not Vincent anymore!" tears were in the burning red eyes as the huge monster raised himself off the ground and slowly circled round to face them before landing closer to the group.

It was Cloud's turn for questioning, "Then who are you?"

"I am Chaos! How many times do I have to tell you pathetic humans! And you!" he pointed a long clawed finger at Aeris, "Cetra filth! You shall die along with the rest of your kind!" manic laughter filled the air as he flapped his giant wings and circled the group, shooting electric through his arms. One hits Aeris and she falls to the ground.

Cloud runs over to her, dodging the ever coming lightning, Chaos was relentless.

Tifa stared in horror at the scene before her. She collapsed onto the floor, clutching her head as pained cries escaped her lips.

Hearing her moans, Chaos stops the assault and turns in mid air to face her. He swoops down, creating a huge gust of wind to knock over Cloud, who was already making his way over to Tifa. He picked him up and threw him back over towards Aeris, knocking the blonde unconscious.

Tifa stirred and looked up, screaming more as a huge clawed hand wrapped around her arm. Chaos lifted her and cradled her body in his arms, she had fainted.

Chaos flew into the air once more before diving back down over the ledge. He grasped hold of the hooked edge and launched himself into the cave underneath. He placed Tifa onto the cold stone floor and stepped into the darkness of the cave, turning to face her. He chanted a spell under his breath, causing her to stir and slowly rise. A lone tear trickled down his twisted face as he turned and made his way further into the crevasse.

Tifa stood, unable to speak. She looked around her and jumped back as she saw she was overlooking a huge forest. I long drop awaited her if she was to lose her footing. She turned and saw the opening and looked up to see that she was indeed underneath the very ledge Vincent had been standing on only a few moments before his assault. Suddenly her mind turned to the others, Cloud and Aeris. She cocked her head to one side, listening out for their voices, nothing. Seeing no other way back up, she decided to explore the hidden depths of the cave. The darkness seemed to lure her in, like a huge beckoning hand.

Slowly she walked forward. Suddenly a faint moan echoed through the cave and drifted past her. A cold breeze combed threw her hair, pulling it loose from its band. She took another shaky step forward. The moans came again, closer this time, along with a scraping sound, like a dragging corpse. She held back a scream and walked further. A small lantern hung on the wall, large inscriptions, written in an ancient language were inscribed around its edges. Tifa studied it before carrying on her venture.

Soon, she came to a huge cavern, dimly lit by a small campfire in the centre, someone had already been there. Tell tale footprints scattered the room. It looked like there had been a fight of some sort. Dried blood was splattered on the floor and walls. Tifa grimaced as she stepped threw it towards the fire. As she came closer to the warmth, a cold hand grabbed hold of her bare leg and wrenched her down onto the floor. The lantern crashed and shattered on the stones surrounding the fire and burnt out. All was quiet…

**Authors note: **wow that was a looooooong chapter. Sorry about that. And sorry I've made Vincent so evil, but hey, he looks the part right? More to come anyway. Please read and review otherwise I can't write no more lol.


End file.
